Aversion
by Kashiira
Summary: Le Kiriban de Kyltia: quand deux êtres n'ont plus que la haine qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.


__

Titre : Aversion

Auteur : Kashiira

Genre : angst, POV

Source : Harry Potter

Pairing : Kyltia le sait !

Note de l'auteur : Kiriban pour Kyltia !

****

Aversion

La guerre est finie. Le Dark Lord n'est plus.

Est-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Je suis libéré de ma marque, de mes liens mais désormais que suis-je ? A qui suis-je utile ?

Mes fils sont coupés, le pantin que j'étais est libre.

Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?

Je pourrais partir, quitter Poudlard, cesser de m'engluer dans ces souvenirs qui m'empoisonnent, me tuent à petit feu. Je pourrais oublier.

Oublier les humiliations.

Oublier la crainte d'être à nouveau le solitaire que l'on harcèle : parce que c'est plus facile comme ça. Parce qu'à quinze ans on a besoin de se sentir les plus forts. Parce que l'on a peur de sa propre médiocrité.

Oublier la souffrance, le besoin de se venger pour me prouver que j'existe malgré tout.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas partir.

Ici, les élèves tremblent devant moi, certains m'admirent… Plus nombreux sont ceux qui me haïssent pour des points retirés à leur Maison, pour des paroles injustes.

Ici, mes collègues ne m'aiment pas, ils me respectent. Aucun ne songerait à se montrer familier envers moi. Aucun ne songerait à s'imaginer être mon ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'amitié. Il ne s'agit que d'un sentiment artificiel dans lequel l'on tente de se retrouver chez autrui. Ce n'est que de l'infantilisme.

Et puis, il y a _lui_.

__

Il est le portrait craché de celui qui m'a tourmenté jusqu'à plus soif lors de mes études, de celui qui prenait un plaisir pervers à me torturer, juste parce que j'existais. Adolescent, j'avais juré de me venger, de ne pas le laisser l'emporter sur moi, de ne pas me laisser écraser. Je m'étais juré de prouver que j'existais par moi-même, que je n'étais pas simplement le solitaire à torturer, l'idiot aux cheveux graisseux que l'on humiliait juste pour s'amuser.

Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, il est mort avant.

En héros.

Jamais le monde ne m'a paru plus ironique que ce jour-là. Il n'était qu'un imbécile, imbu de lui même, le type même d'adolescent bruyant et arrogant devant lequel l'on n'a qu'une envie : le déculotter et le basculer sur ses genoux le temps d'une fessée. Ne serait-ce que pour lui enseigner ce que ressentaient ses victimes. Il est mort face au Dark Lord. Il a donné sa vie pour les siens. Il est devenu un héros et je suis resté le Serpentard sournois. Celui qui n'hésite pas à trahir.

Pourtant, malgré cela, il m'est resté quelques réconforts. De ses compagnons et complices, un autre est mort, l'un a été enfermé sans autre procès à Azkaban et le troisième est resté seul. Sans amis. Rejeté comme le monstre qu'il est en réalité.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais me retrouver à enseigner au fils de mon tourmenteur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être partagé à ce point. Je veux le voir souffrir. Je veux le voir courber le dos sous les humiliations. Je veux le voir me haïr. Je veux qu'il réagisse violemment à l'audition de mon nom. Je veux qu'il ressente tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver. Je veux que son père tombe du piédestal sur lequel il l'a installé.

S'il était là, à Poudlard, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il avait besoin de protection. Il avait besoin d'être formé, d'obtenir les compétences qui lui permettraient de résister au Dark Lord. Il avait besoin d'être protégé, parfois même de lui-même et j'étais celui qui devait veiller sur lui.

Lui faire du mal tout en le gardant en vie… C'est un jeu trouble auquel je me suis attelé. Une jouissance que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. J'aurais pu le tuer cent fois, le laisser se détruire lui-même mais ç'aurait été trop facile… trop doux. Je l'ai sauvé méthodiquement, tout en cultivant sa colère et son ressentiment. C'est mon dû et je l'ai pris sans hésitation.

Les années se sont enchaînées, les évènements se sont précipités, le maintenant au centre d'un maelström de tragédies. Désormais, il sait ce que souffrir signifie, ce que perdre des êtres chers signifie, il sait enfin qui était réellement son père.

Il me hait, presque autant que je le hais. C'est cette haine qui l'a maintenu en vie lors de l'affrontement final, c'est elle qui lui a permis de venir à bout du Dark Lord et, involontairement, de me libérer. Me libérer de ce que j'ai commis en tant que Mangemort, me libérer de la peur qui me tenaillait à chaque réunion…

Au final, nous nous ressemblons. Lui aussi est resté au château. Rien ne l'appelle au dehors. Là-bas, il serait un sorcier comme un autre. Célèbre, il lui serait impossible de faire un pas sans être assailli de groupies, il ne lui serait accordé aucune faiblesse. Il lui faudrait être le Sauveur à chaque instant de sa vie.

A Poudlard, il peut se cacher dans ses appartements aussi longtemps qu'il lui plait, il peut se montrer désagréable et mélancolique. Personne ne lui en fait le reproche… en dehors de moi.

Il souffre… peut-être même plus que moi et, quelque part, cela aussi est une jouissance. Je veux le voir s'enfoncer encore et encore. Je veux le voir se perdre comme moi je me perds et m'embourbe chaque jour davantage.

La nuit, il vient frapper à ma porte, je le laisse entrer.

Aucune parole n'est échangée, nous sommes arrivés à un point où nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Il n'est pas question d'amour, nous nous détestons toujours autant mais notre haine est ce qui nous maintient encore en vie.

Des coups sont échangés, parfois des injures et des accusations muettes aussi. La souffrance subie et imposée est devenue ce qui nous fait réagir, ce qui nous fait avancer encore un peu plus loin.

J'attends qu'il se dévête, sans toucher à mes robes. Je reste toujours habillé face à lui. Il est toujours nu dans mes appartements lorsque je suis celui qui domine la situation. C'est lui qui se met à genou, ce sont ses fesses qu'il me présente sans que je n'aie à demander quoique ce soit. Il veut que je le fasse souffrir, que je le punisse. Il en a besoin, trop de ses amis sont morts par sa faute. Son inattention, sa stupidité ont été aussi meurtrières que les troupes du Dark Lord. Il doit payer.

Parfois, cependant, j'inverse les rôles et je le laisse me zébrer de coups à son tour, me prendre sans douceur, presque aussi violemment que moi je le fais.

Au final, nous y trouvons notre compte, il n'y a pas – plus – d'amour dans nos vies, nous n'avons plus personne à sacrifier. Il ne reste plus que nous et notre haine.

Cependant, cela ne me suffit plus. Ce n'est plus assez pour me maintenir en vie, pour me pousser à continuer. Ce soir, je le tiens en dessous de moi, les jambes écartelées, entièrement révélé, et je vois dans ses yeux les ombres qui reflètent les miennes. Il n'y a pas de plaisir en jeu, juste notre vie. Qu'est-il sans moi ? Que suis-je sans lui ?

Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre nous et il y en n'aura jamais.

Sa chair est zébrée de rouge, comme son âme… comme la mienne. Il y a trop de sang, trop de souffrances et trop de morts entre nous.

Ce soir, notre jeu ne sera pas suffisamment fort pour nous ramener à la vie.

Ce soir sera le dernier.

Trop de sang, trop de haine.

Il n'y a plus de place pour l'amour, encore moins pour la vie.


End file.
